kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slavery/@comment-5965962-20190316212345
I want to add an Escape section to this article, but im not sure if it'd be appropriate, especially because it's more of a guide and quite long compared to the article. I'll paste it here if someone else thinks its worth including. Escaping Escaping slavery can be as easy as finding the right moment, or as hard as having to stage an elaborate plan. Smaller slave sites like Holy Mines have plenty of gaps in security, and if they are attacked by bandits, most of the guards will run off to fight them. If you don't wish to wait for that moment, however, there are plenty of other ways to ensure your escape. Even if you make a clean getaway without alerting the guards, you'll be branded an Ex-Slave for a while, causing hostility to any who notice you. Keep an eye on your "Looks like a Slave" percentage in your inventory window to see how likely someone is to identify you. It is not recommended to try and escape while you are in-transit unless there's an attack or something to distract the guards. Better to be patient and plan carefully to avoid a slow and painful death out in the desert. The most important skills to aid in your escape will be Stealth, Assassination, and Thievery. Lockpicking is important too, but it's not usually time sensitive, so you can just keep trying until you get it. To start, unlock your shackles. Keep them on while the guards are around, even in your cage, or they'll immediately attack you; but when you need to sneak, fight, or run, take them off as they lower your stealth and movement skills. The guards won't re-lock them unless you're caught, so it's good to do that as soon as possible. Secondly, if you think you'll have to fight your way out, plan ahead. Knock guards out with Assassination, and take their weapon and drop it, and take off all their armor- they won't pick them up or put them back on. This is easiest to do while they're sleeping, of course, but even if you're out working, don't hesitate to attack a lone guard. As long as the knockout is successful, and none of the other guards saw it, you won't get attacked. This is easiest at Rebirth because of how spread out they are, but at smaller outposts, guards tend to run around pretty quickly so nighttime is your only friend there. Finally, your greatest tool for making your escape will be the disguise. Steal a guard's armor and equip all of it (keep the shackles, until you're ready to run). They won't take it or give you new slave clothes unless you're caught without the shackles on. Once things quiet down and guards stop running around, make for the exit. Keep to the side and stay as far from other guards' line of sight as possible. Sneak if you can, it doesn't negatively affect your disguise, but with the guards' armor you will be slow and your stealth rating might be zero anyway. At the gate, they usually have two rows of guards; one in the back and 2-4 in the front. Knock out the one in the back, and try to leave out the side. If you're having trouble, especially if you're in a big city, it might be necessary to cause a distraction. Have another character fight the guards at the gate or bring a hostile creature, or release the other slaves and escape while the guards chase them down (be warned- they go down quickly). After you escape, you'll need to lay low for several game-days before the faction stops being hostile (unless you have an already low rating or bounty with them), so change your clothes and hair until the "Looks like a Slave" stat in the inventory window reads 1%.